The present invention relates to the construction of drawing frames for thread-spinning machines and in particular to apparatus for facilitating the insertion of the roving in a holding device for the roving.
The conventional spinning machine is provided with a drawing frame having at least a set of inlet rollers for receiving the roving or slubbing from a source and a set of exit rollers therefrom and between which the roving is drawn. The exit rollers feed the drawn material, as thread or yarn onto a bobbin or cop on which it is wound. The sets of rollers each comprise a driven lower and a pair of axially spaced twin upper rollers permitting the drawing of two rovings side by side. The upper rollers are journalled in rank pairs on a common supporting load arm extending in the direction of a drawing. Such a machine is disclosed in DE-OS No. 22 57 323 which also provides means for sensing the proper winding of the drawn thread.
In application Ser. No. 335,210 filed Dec. 28, 1981 we have disclosed several safety features, one of which comprises a device for blocking the roving at the upstream rollers when the thread or yarn breaks or ruptures at the downstream end. A holding device is also disclosed in association with the blocking device, but located between the upstream and the downstream rollers which provides a laterally cantilevered table which holds the forward most end of the roving and/or partially finished thread, so as to initially start or restart the drawing frame. Normally, after a break in the yarn, the roving will, by itself, run into the roller or belt pairs of the drawing frame, after which the roving blocking device will be released. However, in those cases where a yarn breakage disturbs the drawing system and effects the running of machine where a breakage of the second yarn also occurs, drafting frame must be opened and it is then necessary to reinsert the roving by hand. The manual insertion is also necessary when a new shipment of roving material must be loaded into the machine.
The present invention has as its object the task of facilitating the placement of the roving onto the roving holder and of assuring that the roving is thereafter placed properly on and in contact with and aligned with the lower rollers so as to come to rest in proper position for the operation of the drawing frame without any manual manipulation being required.
The foregoing objects as well as other objects and advantages are set forth and will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.